Dudas de un genio malvado
by takedigi
Summary: ¿Cuales son los pensamientos de un genio como el Dr. Eggman? Pueden tratar sobre el objetivo en esta vida, la creación de un mejor robot, como cuidar su bigote. Aquí, una tarde con el genio malvado después de ser derrotado, otra vez.


**Hola a todos. Después de mucho tiempo en pausa, por fin escribo un nuevo fic de Sonic Boom. El otro que escribí hace tiempo está en "Sonic The Hedgehog" Un aviso. Esta historia tiene Spoilers de algunos episodios. Por lo que estáis avisados para los que no estén viendo la serie. Espero que os guste.**

 **Sonic Boom y sus personajes no me pertenece. Pertenecen a BigRedbutton y a SEGA.**

* * *

Era otro día normal en Bygone island. El cielo despejado, los pájaros cantando, Eggman volviendo a su base después de recibir otra paliza, quiero decir, después de hacer una retirada táctica tras su última batalla contra Sonic y sus amigos.

El villano entraba a su oficina acompañado de sus dos robots, Orbot y Cubot, con un aura deprimente.

-Otra vez ese estúpido erizo y sus amigos han detenido mis brillantes planes- dijo el Dr. Eggman furioso y cansado.

-Bueno- empezó a hablar Orbot- creo que la próxima vez no debería mostrar cuál es su plan antes de ejecutarlo, otra vez-

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el robot se preparó para el insulto y el golpe con la revista. Para su sorpresa y la de su compañero, Eggman se sentó en su silla aún deprimido.

-Guau- sorprendido estaba Cubot- Lo normal sería que dijera algo como "¿Qué acabas de decir, estúpida bola?"- dijo, mientras imitaba la voz del doctor.

-Dr. Eggman ¿Qué le ocurre?- Pregunto Orbot empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Acaso ha leído la crítica de su bigote en la revista semanal del villano?- preguntó el robot cuadrado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué critica de mi bigote?!- gritó Eggman.

-Al menos no parece que sea un problema muy serio- comentó Orbot al ver el humor habitual de su creador.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le pasa, Jefe?- preguntó Cubot.

-Pasa que me he dado cuenta que mientras yo fallo en mi papel de ser un villano poderoso, esos estúpidos siempre cumplen con el papel de ser héroes- respondió el Dr. Eggman molesto.

-...-

-Lo siento, Dr. Eggman- se disculpó Orbot- Pero no veo donde está la novedad-

-Es verdad. Siempre pierde frente a Sonic y sus amigos todas las semanas. Ya debería estar acostumbrado- dijo Cubot.

-Si no estuviera deprimido os cogería, os metería en el aplasta-bot y os usaría de pisapapeles- dijo Eggman, sintiendo las ganas de hacer realidad sus palabras- El problema, cabezas huecas, es que si lo miramos al revés, sería el mismo resultado-

-¿Al revés?- preguntó Orbot intrigado.

-Bueno- empezó a decir Cubot- Si le miro al revés, tendría forma de huevo con pies como cabeza-

-No me tientes a quitarte los ojos y ponértelos por detrás- amenazó el villano molesto de escuchar los estúpidos comentarios de sus robots- Me refiero a que si esos estúpidos fueran los villanos, seguirían triunfando en su papel-

-¿Sonic y los demás como villanos? Eso es una locura- afirmó Orbot- Incluso para esta serie-

-¿Olvidas la vez en la que Sonic se volvió malo por llevar ese traje mecánico y casi nos destruye a todos?- Señaló el doctor.

-Oh sí- recordó el robot cuadrado- Aquella vez se mojó los pantalones. Auch-

Eggman acababa de darle un golpe a Cubot con una revista que tenía en la mesa.

-Con el cerebro artificial pequeño que tienes ¿y te acuerdas exactamente de eso?- se molestó mucho Eggman.

-Pero eso fue todo a causa del traje- señaló Orbot- Le habría pasado a cualquiera-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de la vez en la que Tails hizo una apuesta con Sonic de que podría capturarlo?- preguntó Eggman- Lo cual fue parte de mi brillante plan para atrapar a ese erizo- aclaró el doctor orgulloso por su cerebro.

-¿Pero no fue después de descubrir mediante los Spy Bots sobre aquella apuesta que se le ocurrió la idea, y no antes?- señaló Cubot recordando la escena con detalle.

-Grrrr- gruñó Eggman empezando a desear quitarle el chip de voz al robot amarillo.

-Pero eso fue una apuesta- dijo Orbot intentando evitar que ocurriera un robo-asesinato- No había intenciones malvadas. Solo Sonic y su gran ego provocando que Tails llegase a usar su fobia al agua-

-¿Y qué me decís de la vez en la que el bobo de Knuckles fue alcalde por un día?- insistió el Dr. Eggman- Ese cerebro de mosquito había causado más caos que todos mis planes juntos-

-Y no llevaron a recoger la basura aquel día- señaló Cubot.

-Bueno…- Orbot empezaba a quedarse sin respuestas- ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner a Knuckles de alcalde incluso un día? Era obvio que ocurriría el caos-

-Por no olvidar la vez en la que los estúpidos amigos del erizo se volvieron villanos gracias a mis galletas cuando intentaba que fuera Sonic quien se convirtiera en villano- dijo Eggman empezando a volver a sentirse deprimido.

-Por favor, bórreme ese recuerdo- pidió Cubot mientras se tapaba los ojos- Fue una pesadilla ver tantos bigotes iguales-

-¡¿Qué tienes en contra de mi bigote?!- preguntó Eggman mientras comprobaba que su bigote no se hubiese estropeado tras la batalla.

-Ajá- exclamó Orbot, señalando a su jefe con un aire de victoria- Pero Sonic hizo que durante un momento usted fuera un héroe e hizo el trabajo muy bien. Por lo tanto, no es un fracasado si fuera un héroe-

-Ese molesto erizo hizo que fuera igual a él- dijo Eggman furioso por aquel suceso- Con la velocidad y el color azul ¿Qué locura es esa? Para empezar ¿Cómo pudo mi cuerpo usar sus técnicas? Eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad? - preguntó mientras miraba hacia el lector- Sí. Te lo digo a ti-

-Relájese, Jefe. ¿Por qué no espía a Sonic y sus amigos? Eso lo relajará- sugirió Cubot mientras activaba la pantalla.

-Sí. Puede- respondió Eggman- Solo espero no escuchar a esa loca diciendo más sueños paranoicos ¿Siete gemas con increíbles poderes y unas seis criaturas capaces de controlar los campos magnéticos? JA-

Decidido a espiar una vez más a sus enemigos, el Dr. Eggman empujó a Cubot de los controles y activó la cámara espía que estaba en la casa de Amy Rose.

La imagen del monitor mostró a Amy que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-¿Cómo que ese el precio mínimo por traer el nuevo sofá?- Preguntó Amy molesta al tele operador- Escúcheme, entiendo que ese es el protocolo y que usted puede ser un pobre trabajador que solo cumple ordenes- dijo la eriza con un tono de compasión, al menos hasta ese momento- Pero como no le diga a sus jefes que rebajen el transporte, ¡Iré a sus almacenes y con mi martillo dejaré tantos agujeros que tendrán que contratar a 100 albañiles y ni siquiera será suficiente!-

La furia de Amy provocó que por un momento la casa, incluso la cámara espía temblase de su poder. Tras unos segundos, se pudo escuchar por el teléfono murmullos muy rápidos, provocando una sonrisa angelical en el rostro de Amy, que hasta hace poco era el rostro de un demonio.

-Eso está mucho mejor. Sois una compañía que escucha sin problemas a sus clientes- afirmó la eriza alegre- Gracias- y colgó.

-…-

Desde la base del Dr. Eggman, el villano y sus robots se quedaron paralizados por la escena que acababan de ver. Hasta que Eggman se recuperó y miró directamente a los dos robots.

-¿Veis? Hasta la novia de Sonic hace mejor de villana que yo- señaló el doctor-

Orbot se quedó en silencio sin ningún comentario que contradijera esa declaración. Solo Cubot dio un comentario.

-Pero Sonic dice que no es su novia-

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Habéis sentido el encanto de esta serie? Cada vez que veo un nuevo episodio, me rio un montón. En serio. Lloro de la risa. Especialmente cuando rompen la cuarta pared^^**

 **¿Habéis descubierto el significado de las palabras de Eggman cuando habló de Sticks? Algunas de las cosas que dice Sticks parecen normal en el mundo de Sonic. Jeje.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Si podéis, dejad un comentario. Os aseguro que me da energías para seguir escribiendo ideas y mejorar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
